The present invention relates to watercrafts, and more specifically to amphibious vehicles such as assault or cargo vehicles driven by a pair of water propulsion modules, each connected between a support arm and a hydrofoil, and each being movable between a stowed position over the top of the vehicle, and a lowered position with the hydrofoils and water propulsion modules submerged in water and capable of propelling the water craft faster than 20 miles per hour.